


[Podfic] The More You Know

by Hananobira



Series: this has been a public service announcement [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: Peter’s first post-mission Avengers hang out goes about as well as one would expect.





	[Podfic] The More You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The More You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579664) by [Nokomis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokomis/pseuds/Nokomis). 



Notes and acknowledgements: Thanks to Paraka for hosting and Nokomis for permission to record their story!

Original Fic: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579664>  
Length: 00:16:02

Paraka: [MP3 (22 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/PSA%201.mp3) or [M4B (15 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/PSA%201.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: Check back later.


End file.
